


America's Brother

by ColetteIsAPotato



Series: Hetalia Drabbles [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Best bro Canada, Country shenanigans, If You Squint - Freeform, Jealousy, M/M, Rivalry, Siblings, Some Plot, some cursing because England
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 04:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColetteIsAPotato/pseuds/ColetteIsAPotato
Summary: A short drabble I made because I've made too much Canada angst. So this is basically to make up for that. Enjoy!—————"It was probably something France said when Arthur was enjoying his tea."America was about to complain again before he paused, "Wait, when did he let you call him Arthur?""After your revolution."Alfred groaned."I only got to call him that after World War II."His twin brother only raised a brow at him before scoffing, "Tough luck for you, eh?"





	America's Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoeAverage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeAverage/gifts).

> Ah, and to JoeAverage, I'm not quite done with the part three yet I've been quite busy with school but I promise to try and get it up before the year ends.
> 
> Aside from that I hope I've redeemed myself for all the angst and tears because Canada is definitely the best bro.
> 
> ——————  
Here's the translations:
> 
> Oh, mon doux petit lapin : Oh, my sweet little bunny
> 
> Comment j'ai raté vous chérie : How I've missed you sweetheart
> 
> Quoi : What
> 
> Pouvez-vous répétez que en français? : Can you repeat that in french?
> 
> Je ne peux pas comprendre vous, mon petit lapin : I can't understand you, my little bunny
> 
> Mon petit lapin, ma douce petit lapin : My little bunny, my sweet little bunny
> 
> Ohonhonhon, bien c'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir nouveau Arthur : Ohonhonhon, well it is always a pleasure to see you again Arthur
> 
> Arrêter l'appel de moi! : Stop calling me that!
> 
> Je vais te rendre impuissant parce que tu es un gros connard! : I will render you impotent for being a huge d*ckhead!
> 
> Je vois que vous êtes heureux : I see you are pleased as well
> 
> Pas de vous morceau de merde! : No you piece of sh*t!
> 
> Oh, c'est que les poèmes d'amour vous parler de? : Oh is that the poems of love you speak of?
> 
> Oh arrêter! : Oh shut up!
> 
> Comme vous pouvez le voir l'amour est partout. Je me suis un mode de réalisation de l'amour! : As you can see love is everywhere. I myself am an embodiment of love!
> 
> Fermer votre merde piège! : Shut your damn trap!
> 
> Je vais meurtre vous! : I will murder you!
> 
> Stupide petit garçon, you're Canada not Amérique : Silly little boy, you're Canada not America
> 
> Bonjour : Hello

It was the day before the World Meeting and surprisingly it was to be held in London, England.

Arthur wasn't too stressed about it but he needed to make sure the meeting room was in tip top shape so he had decided to have the building checked out. But that wasn't important right now, as of the moment he was in the lounge enjoying a spot of tea, most of the other countries had arrived a week or a day ago but some also just arrived today.

He had to make sure the venue had everything prepared with no problems.

The venue England picked was a huge 5-star hotel, quite a popular one at that, the meeting was on the top floor and he made sure to have booked all the other countries a room for themselves. Though the lounge was a couple of floors down it was no problem with the elevator right next to the meeting room.

Everything was perfect. With this taking a positive turn the Brit decided to relax for a moment in the lounge.

Sure there were a few countries enjoying their breakfasts to themselves but he paid them no mind and sat in a nook with a book and his quaint little tea cup.

All was well and quiet until the elevator dinged. A figure stepped out and spoke out loud, "_Oh, mon doux petit lapin._"

"Francis... Leave me alone." Arthur warned as he glared at his book not daring to glance at the figure that started to walk towards him fearing that he'd blow a fuse. Footsteps seemging to only draw closer towards his location.

"_Comment j'ai raté vous chérie._"

The Briton inhaled sharply before looking up, "Well, I don't miss you at all."

France raises a brow before a smirk formed on his pretty face, he asked feigning cluelessness "_Quoi?_"

England's right brow twitched in irritation, "What do you mean '**_what_**'?"

"_Pouvez-vous répétez que en français?_" The French man answered slyly.

"No, I won't you bloody piece of--" Arthur started before the other blonde cut him off.

"_Je ne peux pas comprendre vous, mon petit lapin._"

The wheat-haired blonde put his cup down gently before crudely pointing at the other who had stationed himself beside his table, "Stop calling me that."

"_Quoi?_"

"Francis I swear..."

The said man only smiled and answered in a not at all quiet voice, "_Mon petit lapin, ma douce petit lapin._"

Arthur slammed his book shut whilst standing up and aiming to stab the French man with it.

"_Ma douce petit lapin,_" Francis replied as he ran away to the other side of the room. "_Ohonhonhon, Bien c'est Toujours un Plaisir de vous voir nouveau, mon petit lapin, Arthur._"

France dodged as he laughed in an awfully French way that it irked the other boy more. To the point, the Brit had screamed at him in French, "_Arrêter l'appel de moi!_"

With that, the Brit had started to throw whatever his hands managed to grab, "_Je vais vous rendre impuissant pour être un gros connard!_"

Everyone had seemingly paused from their breakfasts, to watch the two run around like children.

They all watched as the supposed gentleman grabbed a chair and toss it at the French man with ease while the said man dodged it with the same agility.

The French man ended up near the table where Lili and Elizabeta were seated, he smiled at Liechtenstein and nodded to Hungary before shouting to Arthur, "_Je vois que vous êtes heureux._"

The Briton grits his teeth before storming into his direction screaming, "_Pas de vous morceau de merde!_"

The two girls only giggled at them, though they both laugh for different reasons. Liechtenstein because she thought they were such good friends and Hungary because she particularly shipped this.

"_Oh, c'est que les poèmes d'amour vous parler de?_" France prodded as he skipped away from nearly being hit with a fork, he could have sworn it looked like an arrow for a moment there.

"_Oh arrêter!_"

"_Comme vous pouvez le voir l'amour est partout. Je me suis un mode de réalisation de l'amour!_" He proclaimed as he walked, err, ran by the North American brothers' table. He even had the gall to wink at Matthew before running off to another way.

"_Fermer votre merde piège!_"

Meanwhile, on the other side of the lounge, an American frowned at the spectacle unfolding.

"What the f*ck are they even talking about?" He quietly grumbles to his brother.

Canada raises a brow in confusion, especially because the self-proclaimed hero had swore so openly, "I thought **you** knew French?"

"Of course I do but I don't understand why or what they're exactly fighting about."

"It was probably something France said when Arthur was enjoying his tea."

America was about to complain again before he paused, "Wait, when did **he** let **you** call him Arthur?"

"After _**your**_ revolution."

Alfred groaned.

"I only got to call him that after World War II."

His twin brother only raised a brow at him before scoffing, "Tough luck for you, eh?"

Alfred really hated his brother sometimes. People said he was soft-spoken, nice, Canadian and all that crap but they haven't heard all the whispers he says to himself. They never seem to hear unlike him, it almost seemed like all his words can be heard from the other side of the world.

In conclusion, his brother could sometimes be just as sarcastic and critical as England, looks like it rubbed off on him and Alfred for one was not happy with that.

He groans, he then starts to complain to his brother, "I was just about to annoy England and France just up and arrives first."

Canada doesn't pay him much attention and just nods his head absently, "Eh."

"What is with France arriving first? He was made before I was so he met England first, do you understand my frustration?"

"Eh? No."

The golden-haired blonde frowns at his twin's answer, "What? Why?"

His twin pauses and ponders for a moment before shrugging his shoulders, "I met him before you." Canada answers as he opens the bottle of maple syrup.

"Sh*t. Really?" America freezes, eyes widening before the realisation hits him. His cheeks flush, "I hate you."

Canada snickers at his response. "I stayed with him the longest. I mean, I'm practically still on the same alliance with him unlike you who went on and revolted."

"You're supposed to be on **my** side why are you fighting with me?"

"Fighting? I'm not. _**You're**_ fighting **_yourself_**. He still liked you better when you were younger." The Canadian sighs, "I bet you would try to compete with little America to get his attention."

Alfred puffs his cheeks up in annoyance, "**_You're_** exaggerating it."

Canada shrugs seemingly uninterested with whatever his brother was spouting, he honestly just wanted to finish his breakfast.

"Not really. You're simply trying too hard." He comments off-handedly.

Alfred groans, "I should have come up with my own language, damn it."

Matthew just sighs and squeezes the bottle in his hand on his new stack of pancakes.

His brother was a real handful. He sometimes wondered how this boy manages to stay on top. Maybe it was his cheerful and positive attitude. Or maybe he won't stay there any longer than now?

Well, one thing that he knew for sure was, the fact that he wasn't changing his possessive childish behaviours anytime soon.

"Just look at them, acting like children. They're too old for that!"

Canada doesn't answer and simply shoves some pancake unto his mouth, he didn't really have to reply to his brother, now did he? No matter how much of a hypocrite he was being as of now.

"Argh, can I hit him?"

"..." **_No. Please don't do that._**

"How long is their fight going to last?"

"..." _**Why are you asking me? How in maple's sake should I know that?**_

"Ugh, I'm standing up."

"..." **_Go ahead. I'm not stopping you._**

"Damn it, I'm stealing him from France."

"..." **_I don't really care. Like I said I'm not stopping you._**

Alfred gets up from his seat and quickly makes his way to a screaming Brit. "_Je vais meurtre vous!_"

Yep, he didn't he even need to talk much to get the boy to leave. He really did have a skill for this.

Sometimes Canada wondered if his brother and he had some kind of telepathic powers but most of the time he'd bet it was because America could practically read his reactions.

Whether it was this or that he didn't really care, taking the last forkful of his pancake he breathes a sigh of content. He was absolutely happy with his life.

"I think I'll have another serving, Mr England's pancakes taste similar to mine this time around. Did he call up someone from my country to make them?" 

"Who?" Kumajiro asks, tilting his head in confusion.

Canada laughs lightly, "The person who raised me after Papa did."

"I know but who are you?"

He sighs, "I'm Canada."

"Who?"

He pauses, was he really happy? He didn't quite know. A moment more and he starts to ponder about his life.

"... I'm America?"

His Polar Bear doesn't answer. He looks up at Canada, black eyes boring into him. The boy hesitates to answer and when he finally does try to get a word out someone interrupts him.

"_Stupide petit garçon, you're Canada, not Amérique._" France says as he takes a seat across Canada.

The boy smiles in appreciation of the comment. "_Bonjour, Papa._"

"_Bonjour,_ _Matthieu_."

Both of them quietly watch as the other two blondes argue animatedly in a distance.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add the actual start of this drabble as chapter two but that depends if you guys want me to.
> 
> It's not that important either way but you guys might be interested.
> 
> This isn't the best but I wanted to put it out, I quite liked the ending, it was cute. I quite adore familial bonds. Hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
